headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men Classic 73
"Catacombs" is the story title to the seventy-third issue of the comic book series X-Men Classic published by Marvel Comics. It is the twenty-seventh issue of the series under the title X-Men Classic (prior to issue #46 the series was called Classic X-Men). This issue reprints ''Uncanny X-Men'' #169 in its entirety. The story was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by Paul Smith. The cover is an original illustration penciled and inked by Adam Hughes. Paul Smith composed the cover art illustration and embellishment for the original issue, which is reprinted at the end of this book. The story was inked by Bob Wiacek with coloring by Bob Sharen and letters by Tom Orzechowski. The reprint was edited by Kelly Corvese. Louise Jones was the editor on the original story. This issue shipped with a July, 1992 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.25 per copy (US). In this issue, Angel is kidnapped and gal-pal Candy Southern calls upon the aid of the X-Men to find him. Their investigation brings them down into the subterranean bowels of New York City where they encounter a society of ill-mannered mutants known as the Morlocks. Morlock leader Callisto has Angel in her possession and is not prepared to give him up without a fight. Synopsis Candy Southern returns home to the apartment she shares with Warren Worthington, III only to find evidence of a home invasion. A giant, muscle-bound freak named Sunder accosts her, and Candy is barely able to get out an emergency telephone call to Professor X. Professor X broadcasts an emergency telepathic S.O.S. to Nightcrawler, who is currently enjoying a bath with his paramount Amanda Sefton at her Central Park South apartment. Upon hearing that Warren is in danger, he immediately teleports outside the apartment just in time to catch Candy Southern, who has been pitched out of the window. He literally drops her off with Amanda as the rest of the X-Men convene at her apartment. Elsewhere in the city, Tessa of the Hellfire Club tells Sebastian Shaw that they had discovered Emma Frost, who is in a mysterious state of catatonia. She is placed within in a bed deep in the lower sanctum of the club's 5th Avenue townhouse, but both Shaw and Tessa are at a loss to explain what has happened to her. Meanwhile, Angel is missing and the X-Men have very little information to go on. Professor X instructs Storm to take point on the rescue operation and gives her a Mini-Cerebro that contains Warren's brainwave patterns. The X-Men track Warren's signature down into the subway tunnels. They are surprised to discover secret catacombs that lead to an immense alley. As they go deeper, they are attacked by a throng of outraged homeless people. Kitty manages to phase out of the way, leaving Colossus to deal with them. Storm manages to repel them with a gust of wind, which is difficult to generate in these lower caverns. Kitty phases through a wall and eventually comes upon the ones responsible for abducting Warren. Callisto leads a band of underground mutants, which she calls the Morlocks. In addition to Sunder, there is also Plague, who can cause people to fall fatally ill with but a touch and Masque, who can alter an individual's physical appearance. Plague reaches out to Kitty, who phases through her attack, but her power still manages to affect her. Feeling ill, Kitty retreats from the scene and stumbles alone through some darkened corridors. The rest of the X-Men eventually come upon the Morlocks as well as Angel. Callisto presents the unconscious hero, who is practically naked and pinned to a golden backdrop atop a platform. Callisto announces that she kidnapped him because every princess needs a prince, and who would be more fitting a consort "than the most beautiful man in the world". As she begins clipping Angel's pinions, the X-Men attack. Nightcrawler teleports to the platform and attacks Callisto directly. Storm tries to take flight to get the high ground, but Callisto takes her out with her slingshot. The unnamed masses that follow Callsito descend upon Colossus, and though he can easily defeat him, they succeed in outnumbering him. Meanwhile, Kitty turns back into solid state and stumbles about the tunnels until she collapses. A heretofore unseen member of the Morlocks, Caliban, discovers her and brings her to his private alcove where he puts her to bed. Appearances * X-Men :* Professor X, Charles Xavier :* Colossus, Peter Rasputin :* Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner :* Sprite, Kitty Pryde :* Storm, Ororo Munroe * Amanda Sefton * Caliban * Candy Southern * Tessa * Callisto * Masque * Plague * Sunder, Mark Hallett * Black King, Sebastian Shaw * Lockheed * White Queen, Emma Frost * Hellfire Club :* Inner Circle * Morlocks * X-Men * Dragons * Rats * Humans * Mutants * New York :* Westchester County ::* Salem Center ::* 73 Willingdon Road ::* Stevie Hunter's dance studio ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* 5th Avenue ::* Hellfire Club Townhouse ::* 59th Street ::* The Alley * Callisto's knife * Callisto's slingshot * Mini-Cerebro * Subway train * Bio-conversion * Disease generation * Enhanced senses Enhanced sense of smell only in this issue. * Flight This is actually just a by-product of weather control used by Storm. * Intangibility * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weather control Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is, "Fallen Angel". * Professor X wears reading glasses. * The book that Professor X is reading when Candy Southern telephones him is labeled "Marvel Universe". I guess cerebro was on the fritz and he needed a quick update on what was happening in the mutant community. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:X-Men Classic Vol 1 Category:1992/Comic issues Category:July, 1992/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries